Horseback Riding
by XionRoxas1314
Summary: A sequel to The Ordon Fesival. Link takes Zelda horse-back riding. Twilight Princess but not related to my other story: Death by Engagement . Zelink.


Horse-back Riding

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to The Ordon Festival I wrote because of ****LZfanatic12****'s suggestion. I don't own Zelda or Nintendo.**

**______________**____________________________________________________________________

The bright orange sun rose over Hyrule, pouring down sunlight on Ordon Village. As soon as the rays streamed through the windows in Link's house, he shot out of bed and put on his Hero's Clothes. He was light-hearted and merry as he dashed around the house searching for Epona's saddle. The previous night, after the Ordon Festival had ended, Princess Zelda of Hyrule had accepted his invitation to go horse-back riding with him. He was so happy that he accidentally confessed his love of her. When she had also confessed her love of him, he was so happy that he fell asleep on the steps of Mayor Bo's front porch. A chicken had wakened him up at midnight so he quickly went back to his tree house. Now he was preparing for his date with the princess.

After he had packed everything he needed (horse brush, carrots, picnic lunch, ect.) he led Epona by the reigns and headed over to the mayor's horse. Just as he was passing Sera's Sundries, Ilia stopped him.

"Link! Oh, Link! There you are! I love you so much!" the mayor's daughter exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

Link rolled his eyes. "58th time," he muttered. Then he grabbed Epona's reigns and started to walk past Ilia.

"Wait!" Ilia called out. "Where are you going?"

He stopped and groaned. "To your house to see Zelda," he answered.

Ilia shuttered at the name. "Princess Zelda? Not her again! C'mon, you've been seeing her too much recently to be just friends!"

"Well we are just friends," Link replied. "Even though I love her."

Ilia's face grew hot and her face turned red with anger. A fire seemed to have been lit in her eyes and she was about to burst. "What?! Daddy said you kissed her but I couldn't believe it! Please tell me it's not true!"

Link thought back to the night before. "Well..." he began calmly. "Colin hung mistletoe so me and Zelda had to kiss (though I didn't mind it). But then she kissed me when I was saying good night to her."

Ilia slammed her right fist into her left hand. "That snobby princess! You poor thing, having to be kissed against your own free will!"

The young man grinned. "I didn't mind." Then his grin faded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going." Before Ilia had time to protest he led Epona away.

Ilia just stared after him. "He'll be sorry he jilted me!" she exclaimed. "HE WILL PAY!!!!!!!!"

"How much?" came a voice. Ilia whirled around to see Colin standing there, licking an ice cream cone.

Ilia rolled her eyes. "1,000 rupees," she said sarcastically. "No, I mean, he won't get away with this, dumb bell."

Colin licked his ice cream cone. "Oh. Have you seen Beth?"

The brat glared down at the little boy. "Hey! How dare you change the subject! No, I haven't seen your little girlfriend, go look for her by yourself!"

Colin shrugged. "She's not my girlfriend." He then walked away, leaving Ilia alone.

Meanwhile, Link had just arrived at Bo's house and was waiting on the porch. Suddenly the wooden door opened and Princess Zelda walked out. Her golden brown hair was not done in braids or pulled back by a crown; it was loose and simple. And she wore a nondescript brown dress of soft cloth. She was dressed like an ordinary girl, but Link thought she looked gorgeous. "Good morning," Zelda said with a slight bow. "Are you ready?"

Link swallowed up his nervousness and replied. "Yep. Where's your horse? The black one." He outstretched his hand. Zelda took it with a smile and walked down the steps.

"She's tied up in the spring," she told him.

The young man nodded. "Alright. We can pick her up on the way to Hyrule Field. C'mon."

The two walked hand-in-hand out of Ordon Village, leading Epona. When they came to Link's house, they turned left and were on their way to the spring. When they finally got to the spring, Link was relieved to see that the royal black horse was still there.

"Midnight would never run away," Zelda told Link, patting the horse's muzzle. "Well, let's go." So the two mounted their own horses and set off for the gate to Hyrule Field.

As they neared Coro's house, Link instructed Epona to halt. "I could use some more lantern oil," he told Zelda, dismounting his trusty steed. "You wait here." Seeing that Coro was not by sitting on his usual rock by his usual pot of pumpkin stew, Link went up and knocked on the door to his shack. Soon the door opened and there stood Coro, his hair up in curlers. Link stared at him and blinked.

"What?" asked Coro. "How else do you think I keep my 'fro so _cooool_?" Link just blinked. "Anyways, what do you want so early in the morning?"

"Well I was in the neighborhood so I decided to stop by for some lantern oil," Link replied. "I'm going riding with Princess Zelda."

Coro looked past Link to see Zelda sitting on her charcoal black horse. "Oh, uh, hi, Princess!" he said, waving. Zelda waved back with a polite smile. Then Coro turned back to Link. "Aw, you're friends with her. How nice."

Link blushed. "Yeah...kinda...ANYWAYS, can I have my lantern oil?"

Coro took a bottle of oil from his shelf and filled up Link's lantern to the top. "Alright, that'll be 20 rupees," he told him. After a glance at the princess he changed his mind. "On second thought, it's on the house. Uh...an early bird special."

Link smiled. "Well, thanks, mister!" He then attached his lantern back to Epona's saddle bag and mounted the horse. Then he and the princess rode off.

Soon Link and Zelda were in the beautiful Hyrule Field. Everything was alive and moving (well, except for the trees, they aren't Ents). The birds were chirping happily in the trees and the golden bugs were buzzing around. A slight breeze was coming in from the coast and slightly blew the tall blades of golden grass.

Zelda gasped. "Hyrule Field is so beautiful," she sighed. "I wish I could see it more often."

Link turned to Zelda and tilted his head. "You're the princess and you don't get to see Hyrule Field much?" he asked, somewhat surprised.

Zelda shook her head. "Nope. It's quite a shame, isn't it," she replied wistfully.

The young man grinned. "Then I'll just have to take you out more often, huh?"

Princess Zelda smiled at him, her golden brown hair blowing gently in the breeze. "I'd like that."

Link blushed. "Well, c'mon," he said, trying to shake off the embarrassment. "Let's ride around the field for a while looking around and then we can have an early lunch."

Zel was pleasantly surprised. "What? You brought lunch?"

Link patted Epona's saddle bag. "Yep."

The two went riding down the hill, Zelda's hair and Link's hat blowing in the wind. As they rode swiftly across the grassy terrain they talked and laughed together. They soon found themselves in pure bliss. It was a wonderful feeling.

Either Zelda had said something, or he was just enjoying himself so much, but soon Link found himself laughing uncontrollably. He was holding hid stomach and couldn't even keep his eyes open. Zelda saw this and was about to warn him when suddenly he hit his head on a low hanging branch, sending him tumbling off Epona. Epona kept running until she came up to the stream flowing through Hyrule Field and stopped to get a drink. Link landed on the soft grass with a thud.

Zelda quickly stopped her horse and rushed to his aid. She kneeled beside him and picked up his hand. "Oh, Link, are you alright?" she asked, still laughing slightly.

Link looked up at her dazed. His golden hair was up out of his face and his hat lay on the ground next to him. "Huh?" he asked, mystified.

Zelda giggled and ran her fingers through his hair. "You're so funny, Link," she told him joyfully. She then leaned over him, placed her hands on his chest, and kissed his lips. "Get up, Link," she whispered.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Link exclaimed, shooting up. He was so surprised by the kiss that she accidentally mounted Midnight instead of Epona. In alarm that Link was not her mistress, Midnight quickly bucked him off, sending him back to the spot he had fallen the first time.

"Oh, Link!" Zelda exclaimed, laughing. "I think it's time we better have some lunch."

As Zelda retrieved Epona from the stream, Link sat up and smiled. He thought about all the years he had waited to find the girl like Zelda - his one perfect girl. He was so happy he could have the privilege of spending time with her like this. He didn't care what Ilia would do - he was truly in love.

After Zelda brought Epona back, she got out the supplies and set out the picnic blanket right in front of where Link was sitting. Then she sat out the wooden plates and took out the food. "This looks delicious," she told him as she set it on the blanket. "Did you make it?"

Link nodded. "Yeah."

"I didn't know you cooked," she said. "Anyhow, everything's set up. Let's eat."

The young suddenly sprang up. "Wait!" he exclaimed. "We need one more thing! I'll be right back!" He dashed away but was soon back, his hands behind his back. "Zelda, I have something for you," he said.

Zelda grinned. "What?" she asked, curious.

Link dramatically produced a bouquet of wild flowers from behind his back. "Ta-da! For you."

The princess blushed. "Thank you, Link," she said, taking them. "I have an idea." She got up, took an extra wooden mug to the stream, and filled it with water. When she came back she placed the flowers in it and put it on the center of the blanket. "There."

"That's a good idea, Zel," Link complimented. "Now let's eat."

Link had brought several different foods for the picnic. There was pumpkin soup with goat cheese, home-made bread, potato salad, and a choice between milk and ice-cold water (perfect for the hot summer weather). Princess Zelda enjoyed all of it, saying it was better than the royal chef's cooking. Link was very happy that his friend liked his cooking, though he thought she would think that it was awkward that he cooked.

* * *

Back in Ordon Village, Ilia was moping around the house. "It just isn't fair," she told her father, who was reading _The Hyrule Times_.

Bo looked up from his newspaper. "What isn't fair?" he asked.

"That Princess Zelda won Link," she replied. She took a piece of dried grass of the counter and stuck it in her mouth

"How do you know the princess won?" Bo inquired, folding up his newspaper.

Ilia spit out the grass. "Cuz Link told me he loves her and they are out in Hyrule Field right now!"

Bo turned his attention back to his newspaper, unfolding it. "Well, better luck next time," he said.

Ilia's anger rose. "UUURG!" she exclaimed. "I'm not going to give up so easily! I, Ilia (whatever my last name is) am going to win Link's heart and be rid of Zelda once and for all! And then I'm going to write a book called: _How I Stopped Zelink from Ever Becoming Official_!"

"Fine, you do that," Bo said, obviously not paying _any_ attention.

So Ilia saddled up her father's horse, Old Silver Bell, and headed for Hyrule Field.

* * *

Back in Hyrule Field, Link and Zelda had finished their lunch and were exploring a small plateau on the west side of the field. Zelda sat herself down on a rather large rock and took in a breath of fresh air. "Aaaa. I love the scent of Hyrule Field," she said.

Link took a seat next to her. "Me too. I have always wanted to move out of Ordon Village and build a house right here."

Zelda nodded. "That would be nice. I would get to see you more often." She leaned her head on Link's shoulder. Link blushed but did not jerk back. Suddenly Zelda looked back up at him. "Oh, I never did get to say this before. Thank you for saving me and my kingdom."

Link's face turned a deeper red. "Aw, it was nothing," he said bashfully.

Zelda gently placed her hand on top of his. "But you also helped me rebuild the castle. That was very nice of you."

Link took the princess' hand in his. "I didn't have anything else to do," he said, slightly chuckling. "And we became great friends through that experience."

She nodded. "That is true," she laughed, looking up at him.

Link stared down into her shining blue eyes as she stared up into his. Suddenly a wave of courage crashed over him and he gave Zelda's lips a smooch. Zelda was _greatly_ surprised by this action but pulled Link closer to her so he would not break off the kiss. They suddenly found themselves kissing each other passionately even though it seemed like just yesterday they hardly knew each other. Link opened his eyes briefly to make sure that he stillwas kissing Zelda, for he could not believe that she would accept his kiss. When he saw that it was her, he shut his eyes again to enjoy the moment of bliss that was soon to be broken up by....you guessed it: Ilia.

"Stop!" Ilia screeched. She had seen them from below the plateau but couldn't tell what they were doing. But when she climbed the ivy up to the top she could tell. "Stop this instant!"

Surprised and embarrassed, Link and Zelda quickly let got of each other and stood up.

"You're such a cheater, Link!" Ilia exclaimed, furious.

Link suddenly exploded, scaring even Zelda a little bit. "How?!" he asked, stepping forward. "I told you SO many times that I DO NOT love you! I love Zelda!" That made Zelda blush.

Ilia stepped back a little bit. "I-I didn't think you meant it," she replied softly.

"Well I do!" he exclaimed, still angry. "I've known this girl for a long time now and I love her! I want to marry her!" Suddenly he slammed his hand over his mouth, realizing what he had just said. "I-I-I mean..."

"Link...." Zelda began bashfully.

Link quickly turned around to face her, knowing he couldn't get out of it. "Oh, Zelda, it's true! You're the only girl for me! I love you so much!"

Zelda eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Link!" she sobbed. "I love you too!"

Ilia just stood back, knowing there was nothing she could do now.

Link took out a small velvet box out of the pouch attached to his belt and bent down on one knee. "Zelda...will you marry me? Will you be wife? Will you be with me....forever?"

Tears of joy came streaming down Zelda's cheeks. She had had a feeling that Link was the right guy for her and now she was certain. She was just too happy for words. She tried to remain calm as answered, "Yes." But another look at Link's smiling face made her burst out with emotion. "Oh yes!" she squealed, embracing him (even though he was still on one knee and she was standing). "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" she cried, kissing the top of his head. Then she calmed down slightly and closed her eyes. "Yes."

Link was overjoyed, too, that she had accepted his proposal. He had just bought the ring last night from a jewelry sales man who had visited from Castle Town. He had gotten a special price on it since he had saved the kingdom. But he had to still use his life savings to afford it. But he could see now that it was all worth it. The anticipation of the perfect time to pop the question, the excited expression on Zelda's face, but most importantly the answer. He just couldn't believe that the princess of Hyrule loved him and agreed to marry him. He slowly stood up to the height of Zelda. "Here. Put it on."

Zelda took the ring out of the box and gently slipped it on her finger. As she admired it, the waterworks started up again. It was a golden band and it had small diamonds incrusted all around it. It glistened brightly in the afternoon sun. "It's beautiful, Link. I love you."

Link put his hands on her shoulders and rested his forehead against her's. "I'm glad you like it," he whispered. "I love you too." He gently planted a kiss on her nose. Then he turned around, slinging his arm around her waist, and faced Ilia. "Thanks," he told the mayor's daughter with a kind smile. "Who knew that so much good could come out of your complaining.

Ilia's shoulders slumped. "Alright, I give up," she sighed. "You're not my right guy. I'll wait for him, who ever he is."

Zelda smiled kindly. "Thanks, Ilia," she said. "Now we can be friends."

Ilia nodded. "Mmhm. Can I be a flower girl at the wedding?"

Zelda and Link laughed then replied in unison, "Sure."

* * *

Ilia walked in her father's house and shut the door behind her. Seeing that she didn't slam it, Bo looked up from his newspaper. "Did it go well?" he asked her.

Ilia sighed. "I guess. Link isn't my guy. I know that now."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" he asked. "So you're not going to write that book?"

She shook her head. "No. Cuz I'm letting Zelink become official. Link and Princess Zelda are now engaged.

And wide smile spread across Bo's face. "Why, that's wonderful!" He glanced out the window to see Link standing outside with an arm around Zelda, showing her a chicken. "I've got to congratulate them." He got up hastily, throwing his beloved newspaper on the ground.

Ilia sat down on the couch and sighed. She looked outside to see her father shaking Link's hand vigorously. "Oh well," she sighed. Then suddenly a spark of hope appeared in her eyes. "Maybe Link has a cousin that's Japanese and a betrayed prince of a far off land! And maybe his name even starts with an 'M' and ends with an 'H'! Hot!"

THE END

__________________________________________________________________________________

**End note: Well that didn't take me that long. By the way, guess who Ilia was referring to at the end. **

**Anyways, I had to use three books to write this: the dictionary, the thesaurus, and the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess guide book (for the maps and stuff). Sorry it was short, but I actually meant to make it shorter (that's why I didn't divide it into chapters). And I didn't even plan the proposal when I started to write this. So, anyways, I hope you liked my story :) Thanks for reading! God bless you! :)**


End file.
